


Ngụy Tinh

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Religious Guilt, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Ba lần Percival Graves sử dụng phép thuật trước mặt Credence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/gifts).
  * A translation of [False Idol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593837) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



Lần đầu tiên ngài Graves chữa lành những sọc đỏ trong lòng bàn tay nó, Credence đã nhìn làn da se lại lành lặn với con mắt đầy kinh ngạc.

“Đây,” nó nói, “là phép thuật.”

Ngài Graves cúi đầu xuống. “Đúng vậy. Và em sẽ sớm tự mình thực hiện được. Nhưng em phải chứng tỏ bản thân trước đã.”

Credence gật đầu. Nó nhìn lòng bàn tay, một suy nghĩ thoáng qua rằng nó sẽ khiến bản thân bị trừng phạt, bị thương tổn lần nữa, miễn là nó có thể _cảm nhận_ lại cảm giác này. Ngài Graves ấp ủ bàn tay nó và khiến cơn đau tan biến, những vệt cắt và sưng tấy phẳng lành tựa một gợn sóng tan đi trên mặt hồ tĩnh lặng.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lần thứ hai, chỉ là ngài Graves vô tình sử dụng phép thuật trước mặt nó. Credence đang đứng chờ trước ghế đá công viên khi màn đêm buông xuống và nó bắt gặp một tia sáng nhập nhoạng. Tia sáng có độ mềm mại màu lam trắng chứ không phải vàng vọt như tia điện.

Ngài Graves hẳn đang tìm kiếm mình, nó nghĩ. Nó cảm thấy lồng ngực siết lại, gần như ngộp thở mất rồi.

“Trông như thể tia chớp ấy,” Credence nói. Nó thì thào, “ _sự chớp nhoáng Ngài soi sáng thế gian: Trái đất thấy, bèn rúng động._ ”

Nó biết vô vàn thánh ngữ, những lời lan man và lên án từ các trang giấy đầy đanh thép của kinh thánh. Nó thuộc lòng thứ ngôn ngữ trong những tờ bướm của mẹ mình-- _quỷ dữ, quái vật, quái thú_ \--và nó cảm nhận chúng ngày ngày tựa gai nhọn.

Giờ đây, nó ngắm trông tia sáng lé loi ấy. Tựa trái đất trước chớp nhoáng của Chúa trời, nó rúng động.

Tiếng cười của ngài Graves phát ra từ màn đêm. “Có chút _Lumos_ thôi cũng làm em sợ ư?”

“Lumos?”

“Thần chú chiếu sáng của đũa phép,” ngài Graves bảo, ngồi xuống cạnh Credence trên ghế đá. “Liên quan đến tiền tố _lumen_ trong tiếng Latinh, nghĩa là ánh sáng. Rất nhiều thần chú có nguồn gốc từ tiếng Latinh.”

“ _Lumen_ \--như _lux_ ư? _Fiat lux¹_ ,” Credence đáp.

“Đúng vậy. Tôi biết em rất sáng dạ,” ngài Graves bảo. Khuôn miệng gã khẽ nhếch lên, một nụ cười, và Credence cảm giác trái tim nó siết lại lần nữa.

Phải có ánh sáng, phải có ánh sáng, Credence lẩm nhẩm trong đầu. Đây gần như là lần nguyện cầu đầu tiên của nó tới phép thuật.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nó thì thào, _Lumos, lumos, lumos_ , với lớp mền trùm kín cơ thể và đôi tay giơ lên trước mặt. Thế nhưng, vẫn là sự xấu xí khiến nó rụng rời, và nó hiểu, đến tận xương tủy, rằng nó xấu xí và vô dụng và nó không thể thực hiện nổi một điều thần kì như vậy, chẳng như ngài Graves với phép thuật.

Nó nên hiểu rồi mới phải, song, vẫn nhức nhối biết bao. Sáng ra nó bị phân tâm và không phát được hết tờ bướm.

Mẹ nó không dùng thắt lưng vụt nó nữa. Thay vào đó, mụ đuổi nó ra ngoài trời mưa lạnh cong với một bụng đói cồn cào, và nó lại lang thang đến một trong số những nơi ngài Graves thường hẹn gặp nó, cơn mưa làm nó ướt như chuột lột và dạ dày nó quặn thắt.

Hôm nay không phải ngày mà đôi bên hẹn gặp. Nhưng Credence vẫn dại khờ hy vọng và suy nghĩ ấy khiến nó vui hơn. Ở tại đây. Như thể ngài Graves đã rải những dấu hiệu lần theo, và gã đang ở đây ủi an Credence, bảo rằng nó xứng đáng có phép thuật và rằng nó là một _cậu bé ngoan_ \--

Đây là khoảnh khắc Credence nhận ra nó tội đồ hơn nó tưởng. Nó thốt lên một tiếng mắc nghẹn, hiểu rõ mẹ nó sẽ gọi nó là thứ gì; giờ đây nó đã biết, rằng nếu ngài Graves cũng biết, gã sẽ quay lưng lại với Credence. Gã sẽ bỏ đi.

“Credence à?"

Credence bừng tỉnh trước giọng nói của ngài Graves. “Thưa ngài?” nó lúng túng. “Tôi - tôi biết hôm nay chúng ta không có hẹn gặp.”

“Mụ ta lại làm tổn thương em à?” Ngài Graves hỏi. Ấy là một câu hỏi dịu dàng. Giọng gã thật dịu dàng. Và khi gã vươn tay ra, bàn tay ấm áp của gã chạm vào khuôn mặt đầm đìa của Credence tựa ánh chớp, cái chạm của gã cũng thật dịu dàng.

Credence lắc đầu. “Không, tay tôi ổn. Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không có ý--xin lỗi vì đã lãng phí thời gian của ngài. Lỗi tại tôi cả.”

Nó đã không nói, tôi xin lỗi vì yếu đuối, vì dị hợm.

Nó đã không nói, tôi đang hủy hoại mọi thứ.

Ngài Graves giơ đũa phép lên, và Credence chờ đợi cơn đau cùng sự trừng phạt kéo đến. Thế nhưng lại là một cơn ấm nóng đầy khoái cảm bao quanh nó: quần áo và tóc nó khô dần và một rào chắn vô hình hình thành trên đầu nó, che cho đôi bên khỏi cơn mưa. Ấy vậy mà nó vẫn run rẩy khi ngài Graves hạ đũa thần xuống.

“Em đang run như cầy sấy,” ngài Graves bảo. “Thở nào, Credence.”

Tay gã ôm lấy gương mặt Credence, miết theo viền cằm nó. Cảm giác thật thoải mái; quá ư, quá đỗi thoải mái và nó khiến Credence thở dốc vì sự dịu dàng. Nó thở.

Credence ráng đè nén thứ cảm xúc đang vươn mình trỗi dậy. Nó hỏi, “Liệu phép thuật có thể biến một người thành thánh thần không? Đôi khi tôi nghĩ--khi ngài sử dụng phép thuật--”

Đây có lẽ là lời báng bổ ngọt ngào nhất mà nó từng thốt ra, bởi nó khiến ngài Graves mỉm cười và đôi mắt gã tối lại đầy thỏa mãn, chắc vậy, hoặc có lẽ là vui thích. Credence thấy mình đỏ mặt, cơn run rẩy ngưng lại.

“Lúc nào cũng là kẻ tuyệt vọng,” ngài Graves nhẹ nhàng bảo. “Lúc nào cũng là kẻ đói khát.”

Ngài Graves buông tay xuống. Credence bị bỏ lại với sự trống rỗng trên làn da.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cơn thịnh nộ của nó luôn tự bùng phát. Đến cuối ngày, bản thân nó chẳng có gì đủ tốt đẹp cho mẹ nó hay cho ngài Graves cả. Chỉ có gai sưng nhọn hoắt trên tay và những cái chạm giễu cợt nhỏ cùng vài lời khen ngợi, mà nó biết đáng nhẽ nó không nên ham muốn nhiều như vậy.

Vạn vật đều đau đớn và cơn đau bùng cháy thành một vụ nổ hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát.

Phải có ánh sáng, phải có ánh sáng, Credence nghĩ.

Nhưng chỉ toàn bóng tối mà thôi.

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích:
> 
> 1\. Fiat lux là một cụm từ bằng tiếng Latinh có nghĩa là "Phải có ánh sáng." Câu này được trích trong Kinh thánh , nguyên bản là:
> 
> "And said God let there be light, and there was light"
> 
> [Thiên Chúa phán : "Phải có ánh sáng." Liền có ánh sáng.]


End file.
